A prior art syringe typically has a barrel with a syringe tip and a plunger. A single lumen is usually formed through the syringe tip. When fluid discharges out the syringe tip, the single lumen produces a single stream of predictable close or tight pattern.
The syringe tip is typically made with a certain industry wide standard taper or Luer taper. The taper allows different syringe tips produced from different manufacturers to match or mate with medical devices having companion female Luer tapers.